Random Appearances
by Ami KittyCat Mizuno
Summary: Sailor Moon shows up in North American shows and tries to...well you have to read it to find out. Chapter 1: Sponge Bob. the person who wrote the dubb it reveiled!! R&R!


 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1I don't own Sailor Moon or Sponge Bob square pants. Don't rub it in, k?

Okay so this fic is about Sailor Moon randomly showing up in North American Shows and being bitchy and well...It's funny. Gotta read to see what happens. Chapter 1 visits the Sponge Boat Square Pants show. The next two chapters will be Friends and Gilmore Girls. I like those shows and I love Sailor Moon but I am not a fan of Sponge Bob. I am looking for suggestions for Chapters after that. If your wondering why I know anything about Sponge Bob if I hate it, I'd like to thank my parents who put my computer in the same room as the TV.

This Chapter Rated: PG

**Random Appearances, By Ami "KittyCat" Misuno**

**Chapter 1: Sponge Bob Square Pants Meets Eternal Sailor Moon**

SB= Sponge Bob Square Pants

P= Patrick

M=Eternal Sailor Moon

(   )=author's comments

*   *= character's actions

SB: Hey Patrick, what a nice day.

P: Yeah, Sponge Bob. Are you working today?

SB: Nope, I've got the whole day off.

P: Wowee! What (stupid and moronic thing that only 5 year olds are amused by) should we do today?

SB: I know! Let's go see Squidworth.

P: Okay! Okay! *claps hands* That will be lots and lots and lots and lots of fun!

M: STOP!

SB: Who's that, Patrick?

P: I don't know Sponge Bob (I'm too busy playing with myself)

M: I'm Eternal Sailor Moon and ...

SB: Sailor Moon?

P: Hee hee, you said 'Moon'

M: Quiet! I'm making my opening speech.

P: Hee hee...Moon...hee hee

SB: Quiet Patrick, you heard Sailor...hee...Moon

M: Shut Up! In the place of the Moon I will punish you! *poses* (if she doesn't pose I think the world blows up or something)

P: *raises his, ah, arm?* Umm, what are you punishing us for?

M: *drops arms* I'm punishing you...for...having such a stupid show! Square sponges can't live under the sea! They'd fill up with water and not be square!"

SB: ah, okay

All: *stare at each other and look confused. Patrick does this well continuing to fish around in his pants*

SB: Isn't your show about a group of twinkie teenage girls who have magical powers that were given to them by cats and save the world?

M: Starfish can't talk! Neither can anything you have on your stupid show!

SB: You have guys that transform into girls!

M: Only in the anime. Well, ...they don't make Squirrel sized spacesuits! 

SB: It's a scuba-suit. And black hair and blonde hair don't make pink!

M: Well, umm yeah (And albino and blonde hair might. Shouldn't bring that up with Mamoru. *cough*elios*cough* ). But you can't talk underwater and still be understood!

SB: What was that?

M: AHHHHHHH! Just shut up! I'm here to punish you! Which means destroy you! And I don't really need a reason!

P: Her hair looks sorta like meatballs and spaghetti (Patrick is secretly the one who wrote the dubbed script. It explains so much.)

SB: Hey! You're right Patrick!

M: *looks like she just had a thought* (possibly her first) That's why I should punish you! Because the Sailor Moon Dubb sucks! And it's North American Cartoon shows like you that lower the intelligence level of cartoons. (Disney is the Anti-Christ. Who wants to find his body with me and destroy it?) Anime is intelligent cartoons! North American cartoons are a collection of jokes 5th grade boys created! You and your whole cast are all baka!!

P: Name-calling isn't nice.

M: SHUT THE H*LL UP! You are so dead!

P: Sponge Bob I don't want to die!

SB: Neither do I Patrick! *Cowers with Patrick*

M: Ga! At least stand up! The yomma die with more dignity then you two. And they are just monsters of the day. Sigh, Let's get this over with.

SB&P: Please spare us!

M: No. My mission is now to eliminate all pointless North American shows or all least the main characters. STARLILGHT HONEY-MOON THERAPY KISS!!!

SB&P: NOOOOOOOoooooooo!!! (Good Riddance ^_^ )

*Little Piece of Patrick remains. Sailor Moon Eats it.*

M: Tastes like shrimp. Yummy!

(Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review me! Suggestions for new chapters welcome!)


End file.
